


Opposite Attract

by Ship_it_to_the_limit



Category: Government - Fandom, President - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Basketball, M/M, Obamney, Oral Sex, smut by request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_it_to_the_limit/pseuds/Ship_it_to_the_limit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitt Romney visits the white house after losing the election to visit the new president of the United States. However sexual tension peeks, and sparks fly in the oval office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Attract

Obamny: Presidential Erection.

            The cool crisp November air complemented the setting sun’s last warm rays well. There was a glow reflected off the giant white house; shrouding the building in an almost angelic-looking light. It was an image that would make you think that God himself was praising the accomplishments made in the rooms of that building. The man marching up to the stairs, however, knew that there was no god in that place; or at least he really hoped not.

            Just as he approached the first of the steps a noise caught his attention; the steady thump, thump, thump easily recognizable as a basketball hitting the ground repeatedly. The sound called to the man; and he made a sharp right turn around the perimeter of the building until the presidential basketball courts came into view. Leaning against the wall the man took his time taking in what he came upon. There was only one person on the courts; coincidentally, that person was the man he came here to see. Eyes narrowing, He took in the image that was presented to him: dark brown skin covered in a thin layer of sweat; a ratty old jersey covering a thin abdomen, while slightly muscular arms were left bare to the chilled air; baggy black basketball shorts that sway with every movement that body makes; it was all quite a surprise to come upon. The African man dribbled the ball once, twice, and then took a shot. His body stretched as he jumped and released the ball and the wind caught his shirt as he came down; a flash of toned hips and lower chest was revealed for the viewing pleasure of the man leaning against the wall. The ball sailed through the air landing flawlessly in the hoop with an audible swish. The man leaning against the wall straightened up and started to slowly clap. The man on the court jumped slightly in surprise at the sudden noise. He whirled around to the source of the noise and recognized the man straightaway. As the man started to walk toward the court, the basketball player couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering over his guest’s body. About 6’2”, only an inch taller than the player himself; he had a head of dark hair that faded into gray around the roots, light lines from all the time spent smiling creased the skin right around the corners of his mouth, and his light unblemished skin looked wonderful in the setting sun.

   “Mitt, what are you doing here?” He asked as the other man joined him on the basketball court. Mitt walked past him and retrieved the ball. He turned and started to dribble the ball and walk back toward the other man.

   “Well, I was here to give you my congratulations; maybe buy you a drink, but I think that playing a game of basketball would be much more enjoyable for both of us,” Mitt came to a stop right in front of the black man, “ Is that okay with you, President Obama?”

    He tossed the ball at the slightly stunned man, who caught it just before it fell to the ground. As the shock settled Barack smiled and said in a calm yet competitive voice, “Yes, Governor Romney, that works just fine for me.”

   Obama dribbled the ball and hunched over in a protective position, Romney crouched slightly and spread his arm out in an offensive block. The African man dashed forward and made to go around the other man but his legs moved him instead to bump into the other man’s chest and try for a half-court shot. The ball sailed straight over the back of the headboard and landed on the grass a few feet away from the court. Neither man noticed at first; instead focusing on how close to one another they currently were. After a few seconds spent in that position, Barack coughed awkwardly and went around the man to retrieve the ball. Mitt watched his back as he walked away and silently gulped when he watched the other man bend over to pick up the basketball.  Romney wasn’t sure when his attraction to this man began. Homosexuality was against every moral that he held to be true, but from the first presidential debate in the 2008 elections the young man had held his interest. His calm, yet playful, personality drew him in and when he started running for the 2012 election, Mitt was excited to be able to converse with the man face-to-face. His smile and stimulating debates only pulled Romney further under and into the impending doom that awaited him. Romney was pulled from his thoughts as the ball rolled over and hit him in the feet. He picked it up as Obama came up to him and took the same offensive pose that Mitt was in just a few minutes earlier. Romney started dribbling but didn’t move any.Just as Barack was about to question him about what he was doing Mitt spoke up,

   “Where’s Michelle?”

   Taken aback by the sudden question; “Parent-teacher night at the girls’ school. She told me I could stay home and take care of the paperwork that needed to be done.” Obama responded.

   Mitt nodded and started to circle the other man slowly while still dribbling. Barack was quick to resume the offensive position that came naturally to him from his years on the basketball team in both high school and college.

   “How has the press been the past few days?” The white man pressed on.

   Obama couldn’t understand why the other man wanted to have a casual conversation in the middle of a game.

   “They have been knocking on my door and blowing up my phone, as usual.”

   Barack Obama had won the most recent election against the man currently circling him like a predator, and even though he should feel happy about his victory recently he had been feeling sad about his friend’s loss. It was a close race; nothing like the 2008 election, and Obama knew first-hand that the other man would have been a great leader if he had won. The moment that he received notice that he had won, he was bombarded with both happiness and fear. The thought that now that the election was over he would never be able to spend quality time with the other man again crept into his mind. Contrary to that worry, Mitt had been coming over to visit Obama more and more often. Romney snapped Barack out of his thoughts when he suddenly dashed past him toward the hoop. Obama was quick to chase after him. Right on his heels, the younger man made an attempt to slap the ball from his companion’s hand. Reaching around from behind Romney’s back side Obama’s hand slid from Romney’s shoulder down to his hand. The feeling of the black man’s body heat pressed to his back and his hand teasingly sliding down his arm sent shivers down Mitt’s spine, but Mitt anticipated what was to come and threw his shoulder back into Obama’s chest knocking him back a few steps. The stumble was all Mitt needed and he tossed the ball, which flew through the air and into the net with a swish. Romney cheered and threw his arms up in excitement. Barack, though still stunned from the hit, was stricken by the sight of the normally professional man breaking his stoic attitude and having some fun for once.

   Feeling a sudden playful urge, Obama called out to the cheering man, “That was because I was distracted, those will be your only points from here on out.”

   Romney was quick to pick up on the banter, “Yeah, we will see about that, Mr. President.” The last part of this sentence was dripping with sarcasm. Romney walked over to retrieve the ball, swaying his hips the entire way there.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Deep and heavy breathing filled the air. A gasp sounded and bounced off the walls, light brown eyes were drawn to the lips of the man who released the gasp. A bolt of pleasure shot down the white man’s spine and he quickly looked away from the erotic scene. Taking a sip from the water bottle offered to him a few minutes prior, he tried to calm down his frantic heart. Obama sucked down half the water in his bottle in one swig and released a deep, long-held breath. Romney was sure that the shiver brought on by that sound slipping from those lips was completely visible to the other man.

   “That was a good game, Mitt,” Barack stated,” I haven’t found a person who will play me full out since I became the president; most people just let me win.”

   He trailed off into a chuckle. Romney nodded, figuring as much; no one wants to mess with the highest power in the land after all.

   “It’s my _pleasure,_ Mr. President.”

   Mitt dropped his tone just the smallest bit when saying pleasure. Surprised at his own actions Romney chalked it up to the extra adrenaline from the game, and maybe just a little of the blame was put on the burning in his loins. Barack, on the other hand, was completely thrown off-guard. Was Romney really flirting with him? The idea brought a heavy flush to his cheeks; Obama silently thanked God for his dark skin. He turned his head away from the older man in an attempt to hide his reaction even further, taking his time to inspect the white house kitchen. He wasn’t in this room much; he never needed to be when most of his food was brought to him while he worked. Staring intently at the cream-colored counter top his and Mitt’s hands currently rested on, he was stricken with how different they were. Complete opposites in every way; from personality to physical appearance, it was almost shocking. Just then, a thought hit Barack hard and though he hesitated, he voiced what was on his mind.

   Looking Romney in the eyes, Obama asked, “Mitt, do you believe opposites attract, even for people?”

   The question hit hard for the white man. Images flashed through his mind at lightning speed; black against white, skin against skin, moaning and gasping. Romney’s eyes glazed over and he took in a deep, shuddering breath. His eyes once again took in the man before him, devouring his image; smooth chocolate skin; dark, stunning eyes; long toned body, and those lips, so smooth and plump looking. The governor’s knees shook at the thought of those lips wrapped around a certain needy phallus.

   “Mitt?” That silken voice caressed his ear in a questioning way.

   “Yes,” Romney said rather breathily, “Yes, even people who are the exact opposite; who are nothing alike, can still be drawn together.”

   Obama’s eyes widened slightly at the tone his companion used. The blush was back tenfold and Obama watched as the governor moved to sit at his kitchen table; Obama following moments later. Romney stiffened in his seat, did the younger man want to get raped?! The morals that he always abided by crept into his head and that helped to calm his nerves the smallest bit. Obama took the chair to the right of his guest and placed the bag of chips he had grabbed from the counter on his way over, on the table.

   Mitt sent them a questioning look, “Isn’t Michelle going to be upset you’re eating junk food?”

   Obama popped a chip into his mouth and licked his lips slowly once he had swallowed.  A coy smile graced his lips and his dark eyes shown with barely hidden mirth. What Barack said next almost had Romney moaning out loud.

   In a playful tone Obama murmured, “What the wife doesn’t know won’t hurt her, huh, Mitt?” Romney cleared his throat and took a second to remind his lower extremities that homosexuality is a sin.

   Trying to muster a tone that sounded more playful than lust-filled, Romney commented, “That could be taken the wrong way when thinking about it don’t you think?”

   What happened next would go down as one of the thrilling moments of Romney’s life. The deep murmur that came from the black man was almost missed with all the blood that filled Mitt’s head.

   “Maybe I was intending for it to be that way, Governor Romney.”

   There was no outward resistance when the two men leaned into one another and lightly ghosted their lips against one another. Lightning bolts of pleasure shot down both men’s spines as their lips met for the second time. Romney was on cloud nine, noticing that those lips were just as soft as they had looked. Those lips parted and a warm, wet tongue slithered out and traced around the white man’s own Chap Stick soft lips. Romney’s lips parted and the two men’s tongues met in the middle. While half of his brain was focused on the craziness that was happening the other half had grown angry with what was happening; he was not a sinner; this was not appropriate; he has a wife and kids for God’s sake! The voice had great points and it had almost convinced Mitt to break the kiss when sudden sensation flowed through his body completely fogging his mind. Romney’s tongue faltered in the battle with the other mans and Obama had to smile. The dark man moved his hand harder against the older man’s bulge; the heat radiated through the man’s jeans and warmed the palm of the president’s hand. Romney pulled his head back and released a moan that had Obama’s mouth watering. Something about seeing that strong man loose his composure had him hot under the collar and he jumped to a full blown attack to the governor’s neck.  Romney allowed for the contact and tilted his head back to give the younger man more room to maneuver around his neck. Obama, so focused on lavishing the neck presented to him, didn’t notice the pale hands sneaking their way down to grope at his ass on the outside of his jeans. Barack detached his lips momentarily to throw his head back; nerves buzzing with excitement at the other man touching him back. Huffing at the awkward angle, Romney grabbed the higher-ranking man by the hips and dragged him onto his lap. Obama had no qualms about that and instead went back to making a mark on that pale skin. He nipped and sucked at the same spot just above the man’s prominent collar bone. Pleased with the bright red color left behind when he pulled his lips away, he graced the sensitive skin with one last lick. A brief thought floated to his mind about the difference in marking Mitt and his wife, it just shows up better on light skin he decided. Romney pushed the thoughts out of the president’s head when he started to undo the younger man’s belt. Obama squirmed away from the hands and finally was forced to grab the man’s hands to get him to stop.

   Mitt sent him a confused look, to which Obama replied  in a quiet voice, “There is something I have been wanting to do for a while with you,” Obama flushed and motioned downward with his head,   
“Can I?”

   Romney’s entire body jerked in pleasure as the idea of that ran through his mind.

   “Yeah,” he softly breathed out.

   Obama’s blush grew in intensity until his face started to burn, however he wasn’t lying; he _had_ wanted to do this for a long time. The dark skinned man wormed his way between the man’s legs and the table’s edge. Squirming around a bit to get comfortable under the table, Barack pulled the other man’s chair in closer; completely enclosing him from view and bringing him closer to his goal all in one move. Romney at that time was happy that the younger man couldn’t see his face as he turned tomato red and bit his lip out of reflex to keep his nervousness down. Looking around him the governor couldn’t believe what was happening, in the white house kitchen, out of all places! Obama ghosted his fingertips over the zipper containing what he really wanted. He noticed the thighs surrounding his head tense up and decided there was no need to wait. Pulling down the zipper there was a smooth black silk layer in the way. Figuring it was too dangerous to completely remove the other man’s pants and boxers, Barack just reached through the slit and pulled out the thing he had been waiting for. The length in his hand gave a heavy throb from being touched and the African man felt his need to touch and taste grow. Romney was completely slumped over in his seat, head on the table and his heavy breath fogged the surface with every exhale. Barack leaned in and licked lightly at the tip; Romney bit his lip even harder, almost drawing blood. The salty taste that flooded the president’s mouth wasn’t bad, not at all; just different. He ran the tip of his tongue down the underside of the length, following the throbbing vein to the base, then withdrew his tongue to wet it once more only to run it back up to the leaking tip. He hummed to himself briefly as the taste he was quickly becoming addicted to settle on his tongue. Stretching his lips over his teeth Obama engulfed the head. Mitt threw his head back eyes open wide and mouth forming a ‘O’. The warm, wet, heat that encircled him felt just as amazing as he thought it would be; if not better. Obama felt the heavy weight of the engorged flesh settle on his tongue; and could only think one thing: _more_. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he slowly inched down the length. Feeling himself slide into the mouth of the most powerful man in the U.S.A was an intoxicating thing indeed, and Romney felt as though he was drunk off of the feelings coursing through him. Once the man started to bob his head, Mitt thrust his hand down under the table to grab the back of the other man’s head; trying hard not to pull him farther down to take more of him. No matter how much restraint the governor showed, the African man felt the extra force behind each bob. He thought it as a sign of encouragement; one he was eager to follow. Loud slurping noises were all that was heard in the room and pants coming from both men. Stopping about mid-way, Barack had to contain his smile at the push given to the back of his head. Waiting there a few seconds a soft voice drifted under the table, muffled and breathy, the other man questioned the sucking man’s actions.

   “Why…did you stop?”

   Pleased with the response the younger man took a deep breath in through his nose and slid all the way to the base. Romney couldn’t contain the choked-off cry that slipped from his lips into the air. Obama felt his own need throb as the lust-soaked moan reached his ears. Just realizing how hard he was himself, he moved his hand down to palm his own hard-on through his basketball shorts. Moaning from the much needed contact, Obama pulled back all the way to the tip. Licking at the head for a second he left heated, wet sucks down the other man’s length until he reached the heavy balls that hung just out of the slit in the black silk boxers. Lavishing them with long licks, Obama felt the man above him bring his other hand down and fist the shirt on his shoulder. Smiling at the state he put the stoic man into, the president pulled back completely. Grabbing the legs of the chair, he pushed the seated man back and wiggled his way up until he was once again between the man and the edge of the table; however this time, he was standing. Both men took a second to take in the image they had created of each other. Romney was flushed, his lips slightly swollen from all his biting of them; his hair was in complete disarray, even if no one had touched it directly, and his eye’s darkened to almost black instead of their usual light brown; he looked completely marvelous. Romney was about to jump the man standing in front of him from looks alone; his smooth brown skin was shiny with a light sheen of sweat, his lips were puffed up from their most recent activity and looked glossed over with what could only be saliva and pre-cum. He looked completely take-able and Romney fully intended to do just that; just as soon as he found out why the other had stopped. Mitt opened his mouth to ask but was cut off before he could say a word.

   Barack smiled and said in a deeper voice than Romney had ever heard, “Let’s move this to a more private setting; these clothes are getting a little bothersome.”

   That idea sounded great to the governor and he quickly stood up and tucked himself into his boxers and zipped up his jeans. Obama grabbed his hand and lead him from the room and let go of it once outside. They walked as briskly, or at least as fast as two men with erections hard enough to dig to China with, could. Up a stairwell, down long halls full of rooms that would work just as well as any other, until they stopped outside a set of large oak doors. Two men in uniform adorning both handheld guns and heavy rapid fire beasts, guarded the two doors. The president hardly acknowledged them in his eagerness to enter the room; only sparing enough time to nod at both men, then scurry in through one door, Romney close on his heels. As soon as the door shut, the dark man threw his arms around the other man’s shoulders and pulled him in for a deep, searing kiss; mouths opened automatically and tongues connected in the middle. Once both men needed air, they pulled away in a flurry.

   Barack started to work the buttons open on Romney’s polo and the white man made no move to stop him, however he did ask, “What about the two goons outside the doors?”

   Obama, who was currently taking in the erotic sight presented to him now that all the buttons were undone almost missed the question.

   He hurriedly responded, “The room is soundproof, and they aren’t allowed to let anyone enter unless they have an appointment with me. No one is scheduled for the rest of the evening.” Romney let the information sink in briefly and then, deeming it acceptable, ripped off his shirt and started tearing at his pants. Obama followed suit and both of them were down to their underwear in seconds. Romney grabbed the dark chiseled hips presented to him and backed the other man into the heavy cherry wood desk in the center by the closed windows on the other side of the circular room. The men connected lips again and both let their hands roam freely. Barack gripped one hand in the taller man’s hair and the other traced the light muscles on his abdomen. Romney moved to thrust a knee in between the man’s legs, gyrating it against the hard bulge that was there; his hands moved to play with the dark brown nipples that lay on the thin chest, as hard as pebbles. The president broke the kiss to throw his head back, releasing a cry at the sudden bombard of pleasure. His legs turned to jelly and his knees wobbled together. Romney enjoyed this response thoroughly and moved his left hand down and slipped it into the rim of the white fruit of the loom boxers the moaning man was wearing. The hard length of the president of the United States was gripped in a firm five finger hold and jerked once, twice, up and down. Obama jerked his head up and bit into Romney’s bare shoulder to suppress his scream of ecstasy. Romney continued to move his fist as his other hand moved around and down the other man’s back to his round ass encased in the tight, white boxers. That hand pulled and dropped the boxers to the floor. Obama stepped out of them and sat on the edge of his desk. Completely open for the viewing pleasure of the other man he bit his lip coyly.

   “Mitt,” the naked man drawled, “Take yours off too.”

   At that point in time Romney would have jumped off the Empire State Building if the dark male had asked him too. The governor practically ripped his boxers at the rate he pulled them off. Now both men were naked and nothing could keep them apart. Romney fit his body between Obamas open legs and pressed their hips together. Both men gasped at the feeling of their lengths bumping. Mitt leaned forward and sealed their mouths together as he started to grind his hips into the other man’s. Romney slipped both hands down and roughly grabbed the black man’s legs and jerked them around his hips. Laying the president down on his desk gently, he pulled his lips away from the wanton younger man.

   The dominant male brought three fingers up to the man’s lips and demanded, “Suck,” and only enforced his point by bucking his hips extra hard, their cocks creating a delicious friction.

   The man did as told and brought the fingers into his mouth; making a show of sucking and wetting them in the most seductive manner possible. Romney growled at the little tease and bit sharply at the nape of his neck. Obama gasped at the sudden pain and Mitt roughly pulled his fingers away and brought them down to the puckered entrance that lay just below were they were currently pressed together. Running one finger around the ring of tight muscles Romney asked with his eyes if this was okay. Obama nodded and hugged the man close as the first finger slipped in. The warmth that welcomed Mitt’s finger was enough to make him moan out loud. Thrusting the finger slightly, he watched for any signs of discomfort from his partner. Besides a drawn together brow and a biting of plump lips, there were no signs of a want to discontinue. Romney wiggled the second finger in and tried to make up for the pain by grabbing both of their lengths and fisting them together. Obama gasped at both the pain of two fingers breaching him and the pleasure of that hand returning around him. Romney scattered kisses around his face as he thrust and spread the two fingers, slowly working the tight passageway open. Finding the man relaxed enough, he thrust all three fingers in at once. A bolt of hot searing lightning shot up Obama’s spine. The pain mixed in with his pleasure-fogged brain and turned him on to new heights.

   “Please,” the submissive man begged, “Please get in me, fill me up! I need you, Mitt!”

   Romney’s eyes widened then he quickly ripped his fingers out. Barack yelped but that soon turned to a scream as the governor thrust his entire length into the awaiting warmth. Romney shushed the man and reached down to pump his now slightly limp cock. He gave the submissive man time to relax and grow used to the feeling of being filled. Obama took a shuddering breath and nodded his sign to continue to the other man; Romney was quick to please. Pulling almost all of the way back, he thrust back in to the tight warmth. Both men moaned and Romney did it again; this time at a different angle, wanting to hear the other man scream. After the fourth try, Obama arched his back clear off the desk and screamed the dominant man’s name. Romney smirked and continued to thrust in at that angle. The thrusts were slow to begin with, but still strong, and as the pleasure built, so did the tempo of the thrusts. The desk was soon creaking from the strain of each unforgiving thrust. Both men were vocalizing their pleasure now; sweat dripped between their bodies. Obama’s length (long since abandoned in favor of grabbing chocolate hips) was rubbing painfully against Romney’s chest, sending sparks of painful pleasure up Barack’s spine. The pleasure was growing in both men. Obama felt his ball tighten in a foolproof sign that he was about to release.

   Between pants, he managed to wheeze out, “Mitt...I’m about to...cum...”

   Romney snarled in animalistic pleasure and leaned down to the other man’s ear, thrusts fast and powerful.

   “Then do it; cum for me, Mr. President.”

   Mitt nipped at his ear and that was it for Obama; he threw his head back and screamed Romney’s name to the heavens. Romney fell over his own cliff of pleasure with two more thrusts into that vice-like heat, releasing his load into the most powerful man in the world. Both men collapsed, boneless, on the desk, trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes of their heavy breathing, the only sound in the room was broken by a deep chuckle. Obama looked over to the man lying next to him who was looking stunning in his afterglow.

   “Yes, Barack,” the man whispered, hugging the other man close to his person, “I do think opposites attract.” Both men laughed happily at that.


End file.
